This invention relates to vehicle suspension and stabilization systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to a shock absorber--torsion bar system for a the rear of a suspension dragster, which shock absorber--torsion bar system increases the proportion of sprung to unsprung weight in the dragster and therefore facilitates balancing and stabilizing the dragster to improve performance during a race.
Shock absorbers and torsion bars have long been utilized in racing cars and other offtrack vehicles. Similarly, long sought after goals with respect to a drag racing vehicle include improving the proportion of sprung weight with respect to unsprung weight, reducing the weight of the vehicle, simplifying the mounting of shock absorbers and other components on the frame of the vehicle, and reducing the number of attachment points on the vehicle.
Suspension springs extend between the rear axle housing and the chassis or frame of a suspension drag racing vehicle. The unsprung weight of the race car includes the rear axle or differential housing, the axles extending outwardly from the rear axle housing, and the wheel assemblies (including, tires, tire rims, brakes, wheel spindles) mounted on the axles. The sprung weight includes the vehicle frame. Springs, links, shock absorbers, and a torsion bar interconnect the frame and the rear axle housing. Fifty percent of the weight of the springs, links, shock absorbers and torsion bar is allocated to sprung weight and fifty percent to the unsprung weight. During the "set-up" of a race vehicle, mechanics prefer a greater proportion of unsprung weight because the position and balance of unsprung weight can be altered and adjusted with the suspension springs that extend between the frame and the rear axle housing. In contrast, the tires and other unsprung weight comprise "dead" weight which is not adjustable.